Circle $\Gamma$ is the incircle of $\triangle ABC$ and is also the circumcircle of $\triangle XYZ$.  The point $X$ is on $\overline{BC}$, the point $Y$ is on $\overline{AB}$, and the point $Z$ is on $\overline{AC}$.  If $\angle A=40^\circ$, $\angle B=60^\circ$, and $\angle C=80^\circ$, what is the measure of $\angle YZX$?
A diagram will probably help.

[asy]
size(200);

pair X=(1,0);
pair Y=dir(120)*(1,0);
pair Z=dir(-100)*(1,0);

real t =60;
pair B=dir(t)*(2.0,0);
pair A=dir(t+130)*(2.86,0);
pair C=dir(t+250)*(1.6,0);

draw(unitcircle);
draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(X--Y--Z--X);

label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$X$",X,E);
label("$Y$",Y,NW);
label("$Z$",Z,SW);

label("$40^\circ$",A+(.2,.06),E);
label("$60^\circ$",B-(0,.2),SW);
label("$80^\circ$",C+(0,.15),NW);
[/asy]

Since we are considering the incenter, $AY=AZ$, and likewise around the triangle.  Therefore the three outer triangles are isosceles.


[asy]
size(200);

import markers;

pair X=(1,0);
pair Y=dir(120)*(1,0);
pair Z=dir(-100)*(1,0);

real t =60;
pair B=dir(t)*(2.0,0);
pair A=dir(t+130)*(2.86,0);
pair C=dir(t+250)*(1.6,0);

draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(X--Y--Z--X);

label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$X$",X,E);
label("$Y$",Y,NW);
label("$Z$",Z,SW);

markangle(n=1,radius=15,A,Y,Z,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=1),true)));
markangle(n=1,radius=15,B,X,Y,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=2),true)));
markangle(n=1,radius=15,C,Z,X,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=3),true)));

markangle(n=1,radius=15,Y,Z,A,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=1),true)));
markangle(n=1,radius=15,X,Y,B,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=2),true)));
markangle(n=1,radius=15,Z,X,C,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=3),true)));

[/asy]

This lets us determine two of the angles at $Z$:



[asy]
size(200);

import markers;

pair X=(1,0);
pair Y=dir(120)*(1,0);
pair Z=dir(-100)*(1,0);

real t =60;
pair B=dir(t)*(2.0,0);
pair A=dir(t+130)*(2.86,0);
pair C=dir(t+250)*(1.6,0);

draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(X--Y--Z--X);

label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$X$",X,E);
label("$Y$",Y,NW);
label("$Z$",Z,SW);

label("$40^\circ$",A+(.2,.06),E);
label("$80^\circ$",C+(0,.15),NW);

label("$50^\circ$",Z+(.2,0),NE);
label("$70^\circ$",Z+(0,.1),NW);
label("$70^\circ$",Y+(0,-.2),SW);
label("$50^\circ$",X+(0,-.3),SW);

[/asy]

Therefore \[\angle YZX=180^\circ-50^\circ - 70^\circ=\boxed{60^\circ}.\]